Gas permeable membranes configured as hollow fibers provide many advantages over flat-sheet membranes for packaging the membrane into modules.
However, in a hollow fiber configuration the membrane material must provide sufficient strength for the hollow fiber to maintain its shape when subject to pressure forces if no additional support layer is desired. There is a continuing need for materials characterized by a PMPCO2 greater than 30,000 Barrer*MPa and capable of use in forming hollow fibers.